America in Fatigues
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: America is late for a meeting, but comes in not smiling, and wearing military fatigues.No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I own Nothing.**

All the countries were sitting the meeting room, well almost off of them. One country was missing, and they couldn't start without him.

"Where the bloody hell his that git?" Yelled England.

"I wish I knew Angleterre." France said.

"I wasn't asking you, ya bloody frog." England snapped.

"I'm getting worried about him. He's never late for a meeting. He usually wants to be the first one here. I hope he's not hurt." Italy said. "Do you think he's okay Germany?" He asked the blond beside him.

"I don't know Italy. I sure hope so." The German replied.

"I too am worried for the man." Japan said. Everyone agreed that they were worried about him.

"When he gets here, I'm going to chew him out. That bloody America is always doing something to be in the spotlight." England said.

About twenty minutes later, when everyone was about to go look for him, America came running into the room, dressed in military fatigues. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught up doing something important." America quickly took his seat, and waited for the meeting to start, or finish if it had already started. "What?" He asked, when no one yelled at him for being late, and just stared at him "Is there something on my face." America turned to look at one of them mirrors on the wall. There wasn't anything on his face. "Why are you all staring at me? I thought we had a meeting to get to?" He said, turning back around.

"Where were you before you came here?" Russia asked.

"At a military base. Why?" America said.

"You're wearing military fatigues." China said. "Why?"

"I was training with some of the soldiers. They gave them to me. I was also visiting some of the soldiers that had just got back. I attend as many funerals as I can, but I wanted to meet some of the soldiers that made it back, and thank them in person for all they do for me. I wouldn't be the person I am, without them fighting for me." America said. Everyone was shocked by how serious he was being. He hadn't smiled since he had arrived. "What now?" He asked when they just kept staring at him. Everyone had noticed he had not smiled.

"You haven't smiled once since you got here, which is strange for you." Canada said. Everyone looked at him for a second, then back at the American.

"I haven't? I didn't notice." America said, smiling for the first time, making some people relax a bit knowing he was okay. "I'm really sorry for being late. I'm surprised no one is yelling at me for it."

"We're all surprised by you being late, wearing military fatigues, not smiling, and not wearing your bomber jacket." Germany said.

"You also have a gun clipped onto your waist." Switzerland said, making eveyone notice the gun on America's waist.

"Oh yeah. I left my jacket at the base, I need to get that when we're done, and the gun was another gift from the base I was at. I thought it was a strange gift, but I like it. It's been a while since I've carried a gun with me." America said.

"Okay then, let's get this meeting started already. Does anyone have anything they want to say first?" England said. Everyone was shocked when America didn't try and take over the meeting, or go first. "You have nothing to say America?" England asked.

"Nope." America said.

"Not even anything about heroes?" Romano asked.

"Nope." America answered again. England jumped up, and pressed his hand to America's forehead. "What are you doing Iggy?" America asked.

"Seeing if you have a fever. You don't seem to have one." England said, taking his hand away, and taking his seat again.

"I just don't have anything to say." America said.

After everyone got over their shock, the meeting went on. No one noticed the look on America's face. His smile was, once again, no longer on his face. He had heard a lot from the soldiers he had met that day, and it was still fresh in his mind. The life od a soldier, and their familes, was hard, and America had known that to begin with, having fought in many wars with the soldiers, but hearing about it from the soldiers made it seem even worse. He had had no family when he fought, and the other family he did have, he was fighting agaisnt at one point in time. Sighing, America listen to the meeting, and tried not to think about the soldiers, or their families. He then remembered that he had told the soldiers he would come to the funerals of some friends if theirs in a few days. He would be wearing the fatigues then too. Sighing again, he once more started listneing to England talking about something.

**This is some random thing I thought up. I will be writing a sort of prequel to this, about America's visit to the military base, and maybe a sequel about when he goes to the funerals. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prequel:**

America walked onto the miltary base. He was look forward to meeting some of the soldiers. He was going to train with them, and swap stories if they wanted to. America would talk about some of his as if it were his grandfather or even greater grandfather's telling them to him. He couldn't tell the soldiers who he was, even if was the one they were fighting for. He walked right up to the camanding officer, and said hi. The General saluted the man, knowing he was suposed to be important. America saluted him back, becoming somewhat serious. The soldiers behind the General soluted America as well. "Hello General." America said. "Hello soldiers." He said, soluting the soldiers.

"Hello, sir." The soldiers said.

"Hello. I am going to asume you are Alfred F. Jones." The General said.

"That would be me." America said. "I came to thank you all personaly for all you have done for this country. I also came to thank you on behalf of the president." America said, lowering his hand. "I would also like to spend some time with you all. I would like to watch you train, and join you as well." America said.

"Would you be able to keep up with my soldiers Mr. Jones?" The General asked.

"I can keep up. And call me Alfred. Mr. Jones makes me feel old." America said.

"If you can keep up, then feel free to challenge my soldiers. They could use it." The General turned to his men. "Men, entertain this man, and see if he can keep up. Run the cource a few times, and then let him."

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldiers yelled.

America watched, all smiles, as eah soldier ran the course one by one. All trying their best to beat the other, and impress the man their General seemed to respect a lot. The person the president sent to thank them. When it was America's turn, he took off hid bomber jacket, and not only proved he could keep up, but that he was faster, running the course in half the time it took the fastest soldier. Everyone was amazed by the man.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" One of the soldiers asked America.

"Permission granted, for all of you." America said.

"How did you do that sir?" The soldier asked.

"I've been a soldier myself for a long time. I have faught countless battles. I have also trained with many people in the art of many types of martial arts." America was talking about Japan, and his people.

"Wow." The soldiers were amazed by America. They had not met any like him before.

After a long day of training with the soldiers, America was getting ready to leave. One of the soldiers came to him with the General. "Permission to speak sir?" He asked America.

"Permission granted soldier." America said.

"Can you come back tomorrow and help us greet some of the soldiers coming home from over seas." The soldier asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." America said. "But I can't stay too long. I have a meeting to go to tomorrow. What time are they going to be here?" America asked.

"0400*." The General said.

"I can do that. I don't have to be at the meeting until 0900*." America said. He saluted the General and the soldier, who both saluted him back. He then left.

The next day at 0330*, America went to the military base. He was greeted by the soldiers, and the General. The General had something in his hand. "Hello Alfred. We have something for you." The General hadned America a pair of military fatigues.

"Thank you sir." America said, taking the fatigues from the man. They showed him to a place where he could put them on. America took off his bomber jacket, and clothes, and put on the fatigues. They had his name on them. He smiled as big as he could. "Thank you all so much." He said.

"You're welcome soldier." The General said.

At 0400, America stood outside with the rest of the soldiers, and their families. He stood straight, and serious. He watched as the soldiers went through their routine, and went to their families. He saw crying, and hugs. He fought the urge to smile, and enjoyed the view. He was happy to see so many soldiers home. He saluted all the men, and they saluted him back.

"Men, this is Alfred F. Jones. He's a very improtant man. He has some things to tell you all." The General said.

America stepped up. "I am here to personally thank you all for the sacrifices you all have made. I would also like to thank you on behalf of the president. And I would also like to thank all you families, who have suported your sons, daughter, husbands, wives, brothers, sister, moms, and dads. With out you, a lot of them would have nothing to fight for. You all have had it as hard as the soldiers. You have lived without them for as long as they have lived without you. So not only do I salute them for their bravery and valor, I salute you for your patience, and support." America saluted both the soldier, who saluted back, but also the families who have been there for them. Every member, of every family, had tears in their eyes after America's speech. America saw some of the kids in the crowd salute him back. He couldn't fight back the smile that spread across his face. "Let's eat." He said.

"Um, Alfred. We don't have any food for them." The General whispered into America's ear.

"Yes we do." America whistled really loud, and in came a huge group of people carring in food. "Enjoy all you can." America said.

About an hour later, America stood up, and raised his cup. "Let's make a toast to all them men and women who have died, so we can be free. Let's hope they rest in peace." He said, raising his cup higher. Everyone in the room also raised their cups. "And to you all, the ones who survived." He added, sipping the water in his cup.

America started talking to some of the soldier that had just got back. They were telling him how things were over seas. America hadn't been able to go over there in a long time. The soldiers families were telling them how things were without them being there. One man wasn't even able to see the birth of his daughter, and this was the first time he has gotten to see her. One woman wasn't able to see her son off to his first day of school. He told them he would do what he could to make it easier on all of them.

A few hours later, America realised what time it was. His watch said it was 1100* and America was two hours late for his meeting. "I really have to go. I am so late, and Ludwig is going to kill me if Arther doesn't frist." America stood to leave, but was stopped by one of the newly returned soldier.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" He asked.

"Permission granted soldier." America said.

"We would like to know if you would come to the funeral of one of our fallen comrades. He would probably love it if you did. I'm sure his family would greatly appreciate it if you came. I know mine would if it were me." He said.

"When is it?" America asked.

"In three days." The soldier said.

"I will be there." America said. He started to leave again, but was stopped by the General. "Yes sir?" America asked.

"I would like to thank you by giving you this." The General handed America a hand gun in a holster. "I know it's not a very pratical gift, but I would still like you to have it." The General added, hadning the gun to America.

"Thank you General." America said, clipping the holster onto his pants, and securing it. America saluted the General, and left as fast as he could, leaving his bomber jacket, and clothes.

He ran into the conference room, and the questioning began, and so did the meeting.

***4:00AM, 9:00AM, 3:30AM, 11:00AM: military time**

**I am well aware that a military General wouldn't give someone a gun, but I chose to do this. This story is dedicated to my big brother, who's overseas, and his wife and son in Alaska. Keep him in your mind, as well as our other soldiers. Let's hope they all come home safe. I salute our troops, and their families, who have suport them. I am proud to be an American, and am very proud to be the younger sister of a soldier. If this offends anyone, then I'm sorry, but I don't care. That may sound rude, but I still don't care. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel:**

America had just finished lacing up his combat boots when he heard a knock at the door. He grabed his hat, putting it on his head, as he went to answer it. He opened it, and was shocked to see his brother, England. "Hey bro. What's up?" America greeted the older nation.

England looed America up and down. The younger nation was wearing the same military fatigues as he was at the meeting. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"A funeral." America replied.

"In that? At least show some respect, and wear something more formal." England snapped.

"This is respectful England." America said. Sure he could have worn a more formal set of military uniforms, but this was what they wanted him to wear, so he was going to wear it. "I'm going to a military funeral, and this is what I was asked to wear." He added.

"Really? Why are you going to a military funeral?" England asked. "Was it someone you knew?"

"No. I was asked to come by his platoon members." America looked at his watch. "I also have to go now. Do you want to go?" He asked.

England thought about it for a minute. "I have nothing better to do." England shrugged, and followed America to his car.

America drove them to a church, and England followed him into the building. America found the men he had met a few days before, and sat down beside them, England sitting with him. "Hey." America said to the men.

"Hello sir." They said.

"This is my brother, Arthur Kirkland." America said, pointing the sharply dressed Englishmen next to him.

"It's nice to meet you." One of them said, while the others nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." England said.

"You're British?" One asked.

"Yes. Me and Alfred are half-brothers." Enlgand replied, becoming silent as the funeal started.

The caskets were brought in by the pallbearers. Two of them. America could hear the people crying in front of him. The soldiers beside him were dressed more formal than he was, but America didn't mind if he stood out. This was what he was asked to wear, so he did.

England still didn't understand why America was asked to wear that. Wouldn't it be better if they asked him to wear something else? Something more formal?

After the funeral, everyone gathered around the families of the soldiers. "Mary, Angie, this is Alfred F. Jone, the man we here telling you about." One of the soldiers said. His uniform from the other day said his name was Franks. "And this is his brother, Arthur Krikland."

"It's nice to meet you Alfred. Tommy and Jake were telling us anout waht you were saying at the homecoming. It's good to know that the government cares a least some." The one known as Mary said.

"I care a lot. If not for men and women like your husbands, then we wouldn't be as free as we are." America said.

"Oh, Alfred. We have something for you. Would you please follow us?" The soldeir who's name was Jake Hannigan, said, showing America to the back of the church.

"You must be proud of your brother Mr. Kirkland." Angie said. "Tommy and Jake were telling us how nice he was to the soldiers. He fed them, and gave this big speech about being proud of, not only our soldiers, but also their families. They said that he even saluted the families, and the soldiers." There were tears flowing from the woman's eyes as she talked about America.

"Alfred doesn't tell me anything anymore. But as you talk about him, I am becoming even more proud to be called him older brother. Alfred has always been independent, but as he gets older, I find out just how much he doesn't need me anymore. He is a great man, and he loves everyone he meets. He the kind of man that wants to see the good in everyone, and will if he sets his mind to it. Thank you for talking about him in such a way. He would just brush it off as him just doing what he should." England said.

Mary and Angie left with the rest to head to the grave sight. A few minutes later, America came back with the two soldiers. He was now dressed in a formal uniform, carring the fatigues in his arms. The two soldiers went to their own cars, and England walked with America to his. "How do I look Iggy?" America asked.

England looked the younger nation up and down. "You look good Al." He said.

"Thanks Artie." America said.

At the grave sight, they gave the soldiers the full treatment. They were being burried near each other, in the family plot. They were cousins. America was stone faced through the whole thing, and England was shocked to see him in such a way. It wasn't very oftin one saw the American in such a state of not smiling.

As the cerimony drew to a close, Mary and Angie got up to speek. "We would like to thank you all for the support you are showing us. Jerry and Micheal would have appreciated it a lot. We would also like it if Alfred F. Jones would come up and say a few words. We know you didn't know Jerry and Micheal, but we would really appreciate it." Mary said, speeking for them both.

America stood up, and walked up to the two women. He shook both women's hands, and stood in front of all the people at the funeral. "Mary and Angie were right when they said I had not had the honor of knowing these two men. I wish I could have though, because from what I was told of them, they really loved their country, and were great men." He started. "I appreciate men such as these. Men that give their lives for the country they love. I know that we would not be where we are today without men like these, and like the ones who have come back. I also know that we would not be where we are today with the families of those men and women. Families who support their soldiers. I can't talk enpugh about how proud I am to be an American, and to have men and women such as these men here. Jerry and Micheal gave their lives for all of us, and I can't thank them enough, just as I can't thank the men and women who have survived and comehome, and those who are still out there, enough. I have been in many battles, and seen many good men and women die for what they stand for. I was so proud to fight next to them all. I would have been proud to be in the same platoon as these men. They will be in my mind forever, and, just as all before them, I will pray for peace for their souls." america stood as straight as possible, and saluted the caskets. Every soldier at the funeral, and some of the kid there, all stood and saluted the caskets with America.

England was speechless, but stood to salute the caskets with his brother. He sat right after, not standing with as long as the others. He did ot know these men, and niether did America, but he talked as if he knew them. America talked as if they were long time friends, or something. England was so proud of his brother, and was shocked by the seriousness he was showing.

After Aemrica put his hand down, and walked back to his seat, everyone stood as the the soldeirs gave each the women a folded up flag. And both Mary and Angie cried as hard as possible as the soldiers started the 21-gun salute. America was as silent as every, and England dared not even move. Afterward, America was silent the whole ride back to him house. England dared not say a sinlge word, afraid to break the silence.

Back at his house, America went upstairs to put on different clothes. England waited in his living room. A few minutes later, America came down in jeans and a white t-shirt. His bomber jacket was still hanging on the rack by the door. "Thanks for come today. You didn't have to." America said, walking into the kitchen.

England got up to follow him. America was making coffee and tea for them. "It was my pleasure to go. I don't think I've seen you that serious since we were having that big fight all those years ago." England said.

"I know what you mean. I don't think I've been that serious since then." America said, handing England the cup of tea, then sitting down with his own cup of coffee. "I really am glad you came to see me, but I was wonering why."  
>"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seamed kind of out of it the other day at the meeting. I wanted to make sure you were really okay, and not just saying you were. I had forgot you said you had a funeral to go to today." England said.<p>

"I really am okay Artie. I kind o f had something on my mind the other day. I was thinking about what some of the soldeir were telling me about. I was also thinking it had been a while since I had went to the front line to see how my soldiers are doing. I was thinking about going to see them." America said, sipping his coffee.

"That would be a good idea if it's what you really want." England said. "I have come to realise that you are so independent now. You are not the little kid you once were. I always knew you were strong, but I realised you are stronger than I thought." The image of ChibiAmerica swinging that buffalo around. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Iggy. I love you bro." America said.

"I love you too Al." England said.


End file.
